


A Recast From The Past

by seki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, School Uniforms, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seki/pseuds/seki
Summary: Happy birthday, Ignis!(Also written for Ignoct Week, day 1, timed quest. Prompt: Birthday Surprise.)





	A Recast From The Past

They're in bed, having one of those lazy, pointless conversations that don't really go anywhere or mean anything.

"You've always been hot," Noctis says, thoughtfully. "I mean, okay, when I was a teenager, everyone was hot, pretty much. But you didn't even have one of those awkward phases. It's like you went from cute kid to hot grownup in like a month."

"As I recall, you went from cute child to disconcertingly pretty teenager overnight."

Noctis pulls his head back, inspects Ignis's face for any trace that he's joking.

"I mean it." 

Wow. "Okay, so how old was I? When you first thought I was hot?"

"...ah, fifteen or so."

" _Fifteen_. Wow."

"I was only seventeen myself at the time, don't look at me like that."

Noctis considers this, huffs out a laugh. "It's a good thing I didn't realise. I'd have _totally_ tried it on, and you got in enough trouble for dating me as it was."

"Yes." Ignis closes the distance between them, presses a kiss to the tip of Noctis's nose. "I imagine seventeen-year-old me would be thrilled to know we'd end up here eventually."

"Fifteen year old me would be pretty pleased too."

Ignis's hands drift downwards, and the conversation shifts, and Noctis puts the topic to the back of his mind for the moment.

\--

It had been surprisingly easy to get hold of the outfit, even if Noctis had to borrow Prompto's credit card -- paying him the money in person, of course -- and get everything sent to a post office box address. Shaking the clothes out in his flat, Noctis smiles. Yeah. This is going to be interesting.

He waits the four remaining days until Ignis's birthday. Ignis has work, and Noctis does too, but Ignis has promised to come by afterwards so they can celebrate. Ignis is probably expecting a cake, cuddles, sex. But this might be a better surprise.

His flat here isn't _that_ differently set up than his one back in Lucis, so once he's dressed Noctis sprawls out on his sofa, can of soda posed on the floor next to him, rucksack dumped untidily nearby. He shoves up his jacket sleeves, makes sure his tie is suitably loose and crooked, fires up an old fighting game, and waits.

Ignis lets himself in, calls out a hello, and walks past the open doorway, only glancing in for a second.

And then comes back, and looks again.

"Hello," he says, his expression very uncertain.

"Hey, Specs."

"Why the uniform?"

"School. What, you forget it was a weekday again? You work too hard."

Ignis visibly seems to _get it_ at that point, his expression sharpening. "Ah. Of course. Homework all done?"

"Yup." Noctis pauses the game, holds out the controller in the direction of the doorway. "Wanna play with me?"

"...certainly." Ignis glances towards the bedroom, and then flashes Noctis a quick smile. "Give me a moment?"

"Alright."

Noctis waits, feigning attention on the game. Good, Ignis doesn't seem _too_ freaked out by this. Surprised. But willing to go along with it. Noctis isn't really sure how _he_ feels about this yet, come to that, so this'll be an experiment for both of them.

When Ignis returns, he's smoothed his hair down into a fringe and replaced his patterned grey shirt with a plain white one under a dark waistcoat. It's not _quite_ how he'd dressed when they were teenagers, but it's enough to make Noctis feel vindicated. And he likes how this hair looks on Ignis; young, soft, vulnerable. Right. On with the acting, then.

"Come on, kick my ass," he says, waving the controller at Ignis.

Ignis sits down neatly next to him, takes the controller, and starts up a new round. They play a whole three rounds like this, silently, until Noctis can't take the tension any more. Is Ignis not going to make the first move, then?

Fine.

"Specs," he says, "do you have a boyfriend?"

A pause. "No," Ignis says, carefully. "Do you?"

"Uh-uh. But we did health ed today and they didn't even talk about, you know, guys with guys." Noctis slumps back, aiming for the same gracelessness he had back when he wore this uniform daily. "And if you had a boyfriend, then I figured I could ask you instead."

"Ask me what?"

"I dunno." Noctis shrugs. "Stuff. How you know if a guy likes you. How you ask them out."

"It rather depends on the guy."

"Ugh."

"Did you have anyone in mind?"

It's asked with just enough archness for Noctis to have to fight down a smile. He scowls, instead. "Maybe. It's, just, if I think he likes me, maybe, do I have to ask him out? Or can I just, I dunno, kiss him and not have to work out _words_?"

Ignis's expression is carefully neutral. "Again, I imagine it depends on who it is."

"If it was you," Noctis says, and it's hard not to laugh so he stares at his hands as if he's shy. "Could I just… kiss you? If I liked you."

It takes a while for Ignis to answer, and Noctis spends that time wondering if Ignis is going to _really_ act like he would have back then. In which case, he'll tell Noctis no, and Noctis has no idea what he'll do then.

"I think," Ignis says, each word sounding like he's picking it out deliberately, "that I would allow that."

Noctis turns, and looks at Ignis directly. With his hair down like this, his serious expression, it is very much like being with a seventeen-year-old Ignis, all that tangled duty and friendship between them, all that locked-down _attraction_ Noctis had felt and kept tamped into a little hot ball of denial inside him. Noctis forces his eyes wide and surprised. "Y… yeah? I… okay."

And so Noctis leans in, slow, and presses his lips against Ignis's.

Ignis lifts a hand, curls it into Noctis's hair, keeps Noctis from pulling away. That means Noctis can't play too coy, but then, he doesn't think he wants to. The kiss deepens quickly, their lips parting in little urgent tongueless smooches, and Noctis feels Ignis smiling.

So he puts a hand on Ignis's knee, slides it upwards firmly.

Ignis breaks the kiss, looks down at the hand. "Noct," he says, and he sounds satisfyingly breathless. "What do you want?"

"I want _you_."

It's actually a groan, the noise that comes from Ignis's throat. He yanks off his glasses and tosses them onto the side-table in one of the sexiest moves Noctis thinks he's ever seen in real life just before he grabs Noctis by the collar and hauls him back into another kiss. It's sloppy, unco-ordinated -- god, it's just like being a teenager, Noctis thinks -- and it's just about perfect. When Ignis pulls at Noctis's shirt, Noctis follows the movement, climbs up into Ignis's lap.

The kiss gets sloppier, Ignis sucking his breath in as Noctis settles himself. Ignis's cock is hard but still trapped along his trouser leg, so Noct can feel it under his thigh. He grinds, gently, and Ignis's teeth close on his lip for just a fraction of a moment.

"Wanna fix that?" Noctis says, with a grin, ready to break character if Ignis needs.

"How about you fix it for me?"

Noctis pulls a 'shocked' face, and slides back, and stares down as if nervous. "Um."

Ignis cups his face, lifts it. "No pressure. Here." He squirms, slides a hand down his pants, does the adjustment for himself, which isn't quite what Noctis wanted but, well, if they were really teenagers then Ignis _would_ probably be terrified he was pressuring Noctis or going too fast. "Kiss me again?"

It's not long until Ignis's mouth drifts, down to Noctis's neck. It's hot, makes Noctis squirm, the fabric of the school uniform trousers sliding under his thighs as he moves. He lets himself gasp, rocks forward, grips at Ignis's waistcoat encouragingly.

And then he feels it, teeth, suction. It's not familiar from anything Ignis has ever done, but he knows what it _has_ to be.

"A hickey?"

Ignis lifts his head. His eyes look dark, intense. "If you wear your tie properly, nobody will see."

Ha. "I didn't say stop."

Ignis _smirks_ , drops his head back down, and it stings when he does it this time but it also feels pretty fucking incredible for someone who looks as proper and tightly-wound as the seventeen-year-old Ignis Scientia does to be giving him a lovebite. Noctis tilts his head back, feels Ignis's hands slide down to cup his ass.

When Ignis is done with that spot, some time after Noctis has managed to undo all of Ignis's waistcoat buttons, he moves his mouth forward and does it again. Noctis is rock-hard now, his cock swollen enough that he can feel the zip of his school pants pressing into it.

"Specs," he says, his voice sounding harsh, "--I mean, Ignis. This is gonna end like it would if I _was_ fifteen, if you keep this up."

"Bed," Ignis murmurs, into his throat, somewhere between a command and a question.

Noctis shakes his head. There are condoms and lube stuffed down the side of the sofa cushions, just in case. "Right here."

"You're sure?"

"Trust me."

Ignis moves a hand forward, plants it firmly over Noctis's cock. "What do you want, your Highness?"

Pretending to play the innocent earlier made Ignis back off, so: "You, in me." Noctis grinds forward, into that hand. "Please."

Ignis squeezes. "Then you're wearing too--"

"I know -- let me up, just for a bit."

Ignis lets go, and Noctis scrambles off, unbuttons and unzips, lets his school trousers drop to the floor, steps out of them. "Socks?"

"I don't care."

Noctis steps forward, and Ignis reaches out, hooks a finger into the waistband of Noctis's black jockey shorts. "These, though, might get in the way."

"Take them off me?"

Ignis reaches out his other hand, rests it on Noctis's hip, caresses in a way that pulls the fabric up and down with the movement. "You're certain."

"I am."

Noctis is expecting Ignis to slide them down, slowly, using those teasing hands of his to caress, to begin jerking him off. Instead, Ignis pulls down, sharply, freeing Noctis's cock in one movement that leaves Noctis's shorts just above his knees, and then he _stares_ like they're really kids again and he's never seen another guy's cock before.

"Specs," Noctis says, and he whispers it. "Specs, please."

Ignis blinks, once, and then reaches into his own lap, unzips, wriggles, pushes his own trousers and underwear down to mid-thigh. Noctis reaches past him, pulls out condom and lube, receives a sudden, breaking-of-character snort from Ignis in response. Ignis doesn't bother feigning ineptitude with them, but once the condom is on and slicked with lube he looks back up at Noctis with wide, pleading eyes.

Noctis climbs back on, kisses Ignis urgently, scrabbles at Ignis's open waistcoat until it's off, then unbuttons Ignis's shirt buttons. "Inside me," Noctis says, _begs_ , "please, Specs, please--"

It's _blissful_ , that moment where Ignis grabs him, pulls him forwards and then down, fills Noctis in one easy, perfect glide. They both exhale at the same time, which makes them both let out a little laugh, which leads to more kissing and then Noctis loops his arms around Ignis's neck and his legs around Ignis's waist and leans back and lets Ignis grip his hips and _thrust_. It's hard, urgent, perfect, but it's not going to be prolonged at this rate, and so when Ignis seems to change his mind and slows down suddenly, Noctis lets Ignis change their position. Noctis ends up lying on his back, on the sofa, one ankle hitched over Ignis's shirted shoulder, the other held down by Ignis's hand hard on his thigh. It means Ignis's every thrust is deep, pushing unstoppable grunts out of Noctis's throat.

"God -- hnnh -- so good--" Noctis lets one hand fall to his cock. "Want me to come now?"

Ignis stops, drops Noctis's leg back down and pulls at Noctis's tie with his free hand, so Noctis has to lean up towards him. "No."

"No?"

"Not like that. Take your tie off."

Noctis flops back down, yanks the tie open and hauls it off still knotted in a loop. Ignis manages to take it from him and snare Noctis's hand in it in one movement, lifting that hand upwards.

"Other hand," Ignis demands.

This is entirely new, and Noctis isn't sure how he feels about it. All the same, he obeys, lets Ignis tighten the noose of his tie around both hands, keeps his hands above his head where Ignis leaves them. "All yours," he says, and spreads his legs out wide and cants his hips to push onto Ignis's cock more deeply. Ignis moves with the movement, so Noctis can't sink onto him, a frustration that makes Noctis's cock ache. Noctis tries begging again. "Please."

"In good time." Ignis sits back up, his knees under Noctis's ass, his hands on Noctis's upper thighs. "Allow me a moment to appreciate this most wonderful view, Noct."

Noctis pouts, but manages to keep his arms where they were put. "Tease."

"Would you like me to? I can tease, if you want." Ignis moves a hand, slides it down to Noctis's knee. "Or I can see if all my training has made me as flexible as I think it has."

It's such a strange thing to say that Noctis doesn't understand, until Ignis shifts, bends himself and nudges his knees higher. It crunches Noctis upwards, pushes his hips towards Ignis's mouth.

And then Noctis can't _actually_ believe Ignis would even try this.

"Ha," Ignis says, his breath sending a thrill over Noctis's cock. "I believe I may just manage this."

" _Fuck_."

"If I just--" and Ignis dips his head lower, and, oh, oh my _god_ , that's his tongue on the end of Noctis's cock, his cock still just barely inside Noctis. It's tantalising, and makes Noctis shift, pushing back to try and fill himself again, but that makes Ignis lift his head. "Ah-ah," he says. "Stay where you are."

Noctis groans, writhes. "Please."

Ignis's head dips, and then his tongue is again on Noctis's cock, this time a long slide up from near the base right up to the tip. Noctis can't help it; this time he thrashes, pushes his hips upwards, and Ignis lets him, then pushes back inside him in one slow slide and cranes his neck to reach Noctis's cock again.

If Noctis dies right here, it'll be a good death. And honestly, it kind of feels like he might. It's… too much combined with the tying-up, making him too light-headed. He feels like he might actually pass out, and while that might be funny it's not okay on Ignis's birthday.

"Please," he says, and brings his hands down together, uses the tie between them to hook under the back of Ignis's head, pulls upwards. "Please, uh. Just cock."

Ignis blinks. "You're sure."

"Very."

It's a smooth shift, then, Ignis uncurling and kissing his way up Noctis's belly until he reaches fabric. Noctis lifts his hands back above his head as Ignis readjusts himself, and then Ignis is sinking down inside him, his grip hard on Noctis's hips.

"Like this? Is this good?" Ignis is grinning, looking far too coherent for Noctis's taste. "Slower? Harder?"

As if Noctis is capable of a _conversation_. "Yes."

"Which."

Noctis groans in frustration. "Hard."

"Turn over?"

Noctis does, awkwardly. It requires Ignis pulling out, which isn't ideal, but then as soon as Noctis gets onto his knees Ignis seems to surge forward, spreading him open and pushing in deep and fiercely. Noctis gasps, moans, pushes back.

"This," Ignis says, into his ear, his whole body pressed the length of Noctis's back, shirt buttons scraping against Noctis's skin, "I wanted you, this way -- all the ways, but this one often."

Noctis can't do much more than arch his back encouragingly, balancing with his hands still fastened together. "Yeah?"

"Pure lust," and now there's the edge to his voice, the edge that means Ignis is coming undone, his movements staccato, deep and fast and slick and wonderful, "just wanting you to be so eager that you'd let me take you."

"I'm all yours," Noctis says, or tries to. "Bite me?"

Teeth, hard, on the back of his neck, sweet pain that stings, and Noctis has _no_ control over anything now, no say in the noises he's making or the motions of his body, and his whole body feels stretched like a taut string.

"Mine," Ignis _growls_ , his mouth back at Noctis's ear. "Will you come for me?"

Noctis shakes his head. "Don't care. All you."

It gets him a _whine_ , and then Ignis is coming, a garbled mess of words of praise filling Noctis's ear and Ignis's hands flexing on his ass and Ignis's cock and Ignis's pleasure.

Rasping, ragged breath in the aftermath, and Ignis's hands turn soothing as he eases himself out of Noctis. "Hn. _Noct_."

"Yeah." Noctis heaves in a lungful, can feel his pulse hammering in his throat. "Me. And you."

"You didn't--"

Noctis twists around, smiles, rolls his eyes. "No, but you did, and it was great."

"But--"

"Shh." Noctis manages to _flop_ , sideways. "Untie me?"

Ignis does, his expression so tender that it makes Noctis feel _worshipped_. "Does my prince need me to take care of him now, then?"

"Later." Noctis stretches, enjoys the way that even _right_ after sex it makes Ignis watch him appreciatively. And he's still hard, sure, but right now he's plenty sated enough without an orgasm. He feels _used_ , in the best possible way, as if he'd become a conduit for all Ignis's desires and needs. It's not the bliss of a hazy orgasm, it's a tighter, more possessive pleasure that makes Noctis feel _powerful_. "Come back to today?"

"With pleasure." Ignis shrugs out of his shirt and yanks his pants back upwards before he lowers himself into the space between Noctis and the back of the sofa. He curls an arm around Noctis, warm and solid. "Thank you, my love."

"Like I didn't have a great time too? Pfft. You're welcome, I guess."

Ignis kisses his cheek, and then pulls back. "Is this fantasy my only gift, out of curiosity?"

"Hm? No, I got you the watch you were staring at last week, it's over on the table."

"Oh. Good."

Noctis lifts his head, frowns, tries to look outraged. "What, the sex wasn't enough? I have to buy you trinkets too?"

"It was splendid, I just… rather feared I would be asked what you gave me, tomorrow."

"Pfft. The ride of your life, that's what."

Ignis chuckles, presses his mouth against Noctis's neck hotly. "I don't disagree. But I think I'll spare your father the mental image."

"Coward."

"Entirely."

Noctis smiles, and sighs contentedly. "Happy birthday, Specs."


End file.
